The description of this section merely provides background information related to the present invention and does not constitute prior art.
With the development of 5G technology, more and more electronic products have flooded into the market. One of the important problems in current electronic products is signal leakage. Signal leakage may cause cross-region coverage, which may also cause adjacent-frequency interference. This also increases the shielding level requirements for high-frequency signals of electronic products, thereby requiring electronic products to effectively reduce signal leakage problems.
It should be noted that the above description of the technical background is merely for the purpose of facilitating a clear and complete description of technical solutions of the present invention, and is convenient for understanding by those skilled in the art. The above technical solutions should not be considered to be well-known to those skilled in the art, simply because these aspects are set forth in background section of the present invention.